Never Truly Gone
by leggylover03
Summary: Estel shows Legolas no one is ever really gone.


Title: Never Truly Gone

Summary: Estel shows Legolas no one is ever really gone

Disclaimer: I do not own them, lest they be covered in drool

A/N: This is an AU one shot fic written for The Woodelves challenge

The sun setting on the hills surrounding them did little to deter the two riding swiftly to Mirkwood. They knew the dangers of being out after dark and hastened on. When the guards motioned them through the gate, nothing seemed amiss, but the atomosphere in the palace seemed even darker than the forest surrounding it.

"Perhaps I have chosen a bad time to come Legolas," Estel said, warily dismounting from his horse.

"Nonsense Estel. You know Adar has accepted you; he is like that with everyone, fear not."

"It is not just your Adar I worry about, Legolas. The others, they look at me with such venom, such hatred, at times."

"You are here with me, and therefore nothing anyone else says or does matters. All that should concern you is the dinner we are to attend," Legolas said, his eyes watering again.

Estel walked over to the teary-eyed Legolas and placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"I understand, Legolas, I really do. I too know what it is like to lose a mother."

Legolas heaved a sigh and stared into Estel's eyes. He could see years of anguish and hurt laying deep within. "Aye, my friend, sometimes I forget how simliar our lives are. Forgive me for brooding."

"Think nothing of it."

Both of them walked into the house and found it devoid of any noise. It was so quiet you could hear the creak of the door as it shut, and Estel, despite himself, jumped.

"It is so quiet," he whispered

"Father does not like to celebrate. He says it is a time for mourning, not a time for rejoycing. Estel... be wary of what you say or do tomorrow. I know you will show nothing but the best in you, but..."

"Fear not, Legolas, I will be on my best behavior, and, no, not the one you see in my home."

This seemed to calm Legolas, and he bid goodnight to Estel at the door to his room, but Estel did not sleep. He found himself rifling through the bag he had brought with him. He had worked for months on this, and it was still not ready. He would work all night if need be, but tomorrow would be a celebration, not a time for mourning.

Legolas had woken early and went to see if Estel was up. He searched the room and even the balcony, but did not find him there. In his search he found out that Estel had eaten a quick breakfast and left on foot through the gates. Legolas hoped none of the guards gave the adan any problems. Most had come to know him for the good man he was, but not all saw his goodness. Knowing if Estel did not want to be found, he could not be. Legolas settled for eating alone in his room. He awaited the formal luncheon with frazzled nerves.

Never had his father let anyone visit on this, their day of remembrance, so for him to make the exception either showed his acceptance of Estel, or his slow decline into the sadness that usually overtook him around this time.

Legolas began to pace as the lunch hour neared. Estel had not yet returned, and if he were late, then Legolas did not wish to think of the consequences. Fastening the last button on his formal tunic, he walked slowly down to the dining hall and, much to his relief, when he opened the doors, there sat Estel.

"Mae govannen, Legolas," Estel said, rising and bowing his head slightly.

Legolas returned the gesture and took his seat between his father's chair and Estel's. When his father arrived they both stood and bowed, and Legolas did not miss the tear stains that were dried on his face. He knew his father mourned the passing of his mother, and yet he hated to see him this way.

Lunch was a silent affair, all of them eating the meal without speaking. Thranduil had nodded his greeting to both Legolas and Estel, but had not spoken to either of them. Legolas knew the conversation and remembrance of her would be later, in the sitting room.

As the last dish was removed, King Thranduil stood, Legolas and Estel following his lead. He walked out of the dining hall and down the corridor. Legolas followed behind, but as the passed the hall to the bedrooms, Estel walked swiftly away.

Legolas wanted to call out to him, ask him where he was going and why, but he dared not break the silence that clung in the very air. He instead followed his father into the sitting room and took a seat on the chaise lounge.

The next ten minutes were spent with Thranduil recalling the beauty of his wife and how the touch of her skin was like a rose petal, the sound of her voice like a sweet melody.

Legolas too recalled his mother, for as much as he remembered her, He spoke of the lullabyes she sang to him, of the sweets she used to sneak him when she thought no one else was looking, but both stopped speaking when the door creaked open and Estel walked in carrying a small bag.

The glare from Thranduil was obvious, as he stared down Estel who had chosen to be late. Legolas wanted to speak up for him, but he also was annoyed that Estel would chose now, of all times, to show his lack of timing.

Estel gulped down the bundle of nerves he was feeling. This had seemed like a good idea when he had come up with it, but now the questioning look from Legolas and the irate look from Thranduil made him nervous. Deciding it would be best to just get on with it, Estel turned and bowed to them both.

"King Thranduil, Legolas, I am here as a guest in mourning, but I say do not mourn those who are lost to us, but let us rejoice in the time that we had with them."

Thranduil watched as Estel walked over to him and knelt before him, before standing again. He watched with bated temper as Estel reached into the bag and gasped when the item was revealed.

"King Thranduil, I have never seen the beauty that was your wife, but the Lady of the Golden Wood said this was the picture drawn on the day of your wedding." Estel handed the picture of the fair and beautiful wife of Thranduil to him, and bowed away from him, He walked then to Legolas.

"Mellon nin, long have we been friends, long have your troubles been mine. To see you hurt is to have my own heart break. I was left with something of my mother's, and yet you have nothing. To you I give this blanket. It was yours. I have filled it with the lilac scent your mother was so fond of. Now when you go to sleep, know that a part of her is with you."

Legolas stared blankly at Estel, his eyes filling with tears as he took the blanket from his hands.

King Thranduil was still staring at the drawing, tears dripping from his eyes. He did not speak, he did not move, his eyes focused on something he thought long ago forgotten. He did not resist when Estel placed his hand in his and led him and Legolas out the door.

They walked out the front door and found a group of elves standing in a circle around something. Before Thranduil could ask what it was, they parted and, standing in the courtyard, was a statue of of his wife.

The group of guards dared not utter a word, but it was not an elf who spoke, it was again Estel. "You mourn her, and yet she should be a beacon, a light in this ever darkening world, showing that beauty remains even in the darkest hour." Estel then turned to Legolas. "Let your dreams be troubled no more, for tonight she will be watching over you."

The crowd gasped as their king and prince cried openly. They expected the adan to be strung up by his thumbs for being so outspoken, but the reaction that came was not one they were expecting.

Thranduil stood from where he had fallen at the base of the statue and grabbed Estel into a hug, Legolas having already wrapped his arms around the adan.

"My son told me long ago of a child with the heart of thousands. Today you have shown me what true friendship means. Long may you live, for from this day forward you shall be known as a son of Mirkwood." Thranduil then slipped from his finger his wedding ring and handed to Estel. "This I send with you to let her know I have not forgotten and forever she will remain in my heart."

The rest of the day was spent not mourning the loss of one, but sharing stories of her love, her smile, but that night before Legolas got into bed, he glanced out of his window at the statue. He knew that she was indeed watching over him and that his dreams would be troubled no more. With one last look, he turned and crawled into bed, but before he fell to sleep, he whispered these last words, "Goodnight Naneth." 


End file.
